Mystic waltzes
by RikuKagura
Summary: I only went in there to find some tools to maintain my swords, but I was not expecting this. T for safety. Hiatus. working on other fic for now. sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Character Intro

Oc character for this story. Might take some time for this story to come out.

Name: Ren Ashbell. Because I like the name.

Age: 17

D.O.B: Feb. 8

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100 lbs

Likes: cats, books, cooking for others, dancing.

Dislikes: arrogance, those who don't learn from there mistakes.

Description: Short black hair, brown eyes, slightly tan, thin body. Generally smart about things except maters of love, enjoys taking care of others but knows where the limits are, able to lead an active lifestyle but prefers to read as well.

Hobbies: Kyuudo, cooking, video games, reading, and blade dance (A type of dance I made up or exist that consists of dancing with multiple swords of all kinds.)

How he became known to use an IS: His mother, Sen Ashbell was a representative candidate for Japan and had an old uchigana for training purposes in the storage house. One day as Chifuyu was visiting Ren was looking for some supplies to maintain the two swords he uses for blade dancing Kanshou and Bakuya, when he accidentally touches the IS and it activates.

Might add more later.


	2. First dance

**A/N: This series will be a story on the side and updated if I feel like it.**

**If possible I would like some constructive criticism to improve this story.**

**Also Ichika will be a no show and Ren will have no connections to anyone in IS Academy in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Oc.**

* * *

"Ren, get the tea ready. Chifuyu-san is coming to visit." mom orders me when I was looking for the polish set to take care of the family heirlooms Kanshou and Bakuya, the two stars of my dancing.

My name is Ren Ashbell, an average guy by my standers but my mom and Orimura-san as well as some of my classmates have called me dense before.

"Alright."

I set to make the tea, she likes oolong if I remember right, and some of the anmitsu that I made earlier today.

"Hello Orimura-san, how are you and your brother Ichika?"

"Were fine thanks for asking. Though that idiot could use some work on his school work." she sighs accepting the tea and snacks.

Orimura Chifuyu, the champion of the Mondo Grosso, an IS tournament, as the Japanese representative and was a friend and rival of my mother Sen Ashbell. Apparently there rivalry was the most famous in Japanese competition as they would compete in just about everything until mom had to stop after dad passed away and she had to take care of me.

"So Chifuyu, things at the academy seem to be going smoothly. Have you heard from Tabane-san yet?" mom asks.

Shinonono Tabane, the genius that created the IS system as well as the famous first IS The White Knight. She had gone into hiding after revealing the system as all the governments tried to get her to be the only one with the system as it can be used as a weapon. But after a failed missile strike the Alaska Treaty was made as she went into hiding after she gave IS cores to all other nation so they can develop there own IS's.

I leave before they get to into there talk about Shinonono-san and continue to look for the polish set.

'Where is it? My equipment needs some touching up before the next festival so I can dance.'

As I search the house and still can't find it. Maybe it's in the storehouse? I go to open the storehouse door and see one of the legacies of moms days as an IS representative candidate, the Uchigane, the Japanese generic units.

'So that's where she was hiding it.'

Well I didn't come here to look at the IS unit but to find that polishing set. I search the storehouse and find what I am looking for next to the unit. As I reach for it my arm brushes against the unit and something that shouldn't happen did happen. The IS reacted to me. The thing that was supposed to only react to women is reacting to me.

'Well this isn't supposed to happen.'

If it's reacting to me I wonder if I can wear one. This passing thought was enough to change my life forever as I climb in to the Uchigane and walk outside so as not to damage the storehouse to find mom and Orimura-san.

"Uhh... hi?"

"Well this is unexpected." Orimura-san says staring at me in disbelief

"You can say that again." mom remarks.


	3. Second dance

**A/N: This section of A/N will be used to list the equipment used for the blade dancing Ren does.**

**Twin falchion: Kanshou and Bakuya. The 'married' twin swords of black and white symbolizing yin and yang.(Yes this is a ripoff of type-moon.)**

**Katana: Fei-long. Sword said to have belonged to a dragon.**

**Naginata: Sui-kei. Said to strike with the flow of the water.**

**Broad sword: Falcon.**

**Claymore: Rain.**

**and more I can't really think of right now. Also most of Ren's weapons for his IS will be from other anime as well.**

**By the way, refreshing my memory of this series with the manga so sorry if it seems familiar.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

Well I guess this is to be expected. I'm the first and so far only male to be able to use an IS. It's been about a month since then, and mom has been reluctantly teaching me on how to use an IS. Stupid luck. All I wanted was to polish my dance equipment not have to be sent to IS Academy.

"Good luck at IS Academy Ren-kun." Ichika smiles as he sends me off to my new home for the next few years.

"Yeah, thanks."

I had everything I needed packed so I was going to the academy and going to class. Ichika seems to think this is a good opportunity to expand my list of dance moves from the other country's.

It was pretty hectic this month with all the media attention I got so I couldn't polish my set to much.

"Well I should get going. wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting now do I?"

"Alright then. See you at summer break?"

"I hope."

As we say our farewells I get on the bus headed for Infinite Stratos Academy, a fairly large facility for training girls on how to use the IS as sports tools.

**Time skip about 30 minutes**

Ok. This is nothing but awkward. I thought I would be ready for this but this is just awkward. Who would have thought being stared at like a piece of meat by a bunch of girls would be this nerve racking.

"My name is Yamada Maya, the vice instructor. So first, let's start with some self-introductions. How about you Ashebell-san?" the teacher Yamada points to me.

sigh might as well get this over with.*stands up*" My name is Ren Ashbell I'm 17 years old and my hobbies include cooking, Kyuudo, reading and dancing."

"Can I ask what you mean by 'dancing'?"

"Blade dancing. I dance with a bunch of weapons selected by the crowd who watches me. Its also because I was looking for some polish that I got here too."

"Ehhh?"

"But there not real right? There fake aren't they?" one of my classmates asks.

"No, there real. The sharper the blade the more smooth it's movement when I dance."

"..." the room was in utter silence at my statement. I don't see why, its true.

"Yes yes, don't let what the idiot say get to you." Orimura-san walks into class now.

"Hey Orimura-san. Or is it Orimura-sensei now?"

"Call me Orimura-sensei here."

The class at this point exploded as the girls in the class with 'Chifuyu-sama' and the like which seem to give Orimura-san a headache.

"Shut up! We need to start homeroom." Orimura-sensei commands. Seems this is going to be a regular thing.

Class continues after the introductions with Yamada-sensei teaching us about some of the basics of the IS system. At least it seemed to be the basics, as mom already taught me this stuff. Why do I all of a sudden have a bad feeling?

"Alright, any questions?" with the silence of the class Yamada-sensei continues. "Very well, now to choose the class representative. Any nominations or volunteers?"

"I nominate Ashbell-san." one of my classmates says standing a little with her hand in the air, which were followed by some agreements from some of my other classmates. I open my mouth to protest but another one of my classmates voices her concerns.

"I don't agree with that. I can't agree with the selection process. Having a man as representative is an embarrassment. I, Cecilia Alcott, shall not stand for such humiliation for the entire year!" she shouts and continues. The arrogance is strong in this one, I can tell. *sigh* I know that with the system women are viewed as more important but still.

"I don't mean to brag but I defeated a Procter at the entrance exam. I am the elite among the elite." she brags.

"If your talking about the combat IS exam then so did I." I say matter-of-factly.

"Wh-!? Impossible! How could something like you defeat a Procter?! A simple monkey from an island country? Especially one who only knows how to dance!" she scoffs as though she won her case.

"England is an island too you know so there isn't much of a difference there. Besides wasn't it one of these 'monkeys' as you call us the one who created the Infinite Stratos system? Or how about the champion of the IS world tournament? If your going to say something like that I would be careful about how you word things Ms. Arrogant." I countered. Really now how was she raised to get a personality like this?

Anger can be seen in her eyes at that statement at the end. It seems like no one has taught her about gauging a person. Slamming her hands on the desk she begins her decoration.

"I challenge you to a duel."

"Very well then. At the very least I can show you how arrogant you are." I accepted with no hesitation. She needs to be shown that if you want respect you need to earn it, as well as that dancing can be very deadly if you choose to face the wrong kind of person.

"Calm. Down. You idiots." Orimura-san says while smacking us on our heads with a clip board. *sigh*" Looks like its decided. The duel will take place a week from now on monday after class at arena 3. Prepare yourselves."

"yes ma'am." we both agree. class was over by the end of it so I took some time to study some of the book that was given to me.

**Time skip to about end of school day.**

As I was studying the door to the room opens.

"Oh good your still here." Yamada-sensei states.

"Hello Yamada-sensei how can I help you?"

"Umm... your dorm has been decided so I came to give you your key. Due to your unique circumstances I heard they just gave you any room that was available."

"I see. Thank you for that Yamada-sensei. Now I just need mom to send me my clothes and the polish set and everything should be ready." I smile.

We go our separate ways as I head for my new room, room number 1025. Hopefully my roommate will be sane.

I find the room and open the door to hear a strange sound.

SHHHHH

*Sweat-drop* That's the shower isn't it. Well that just means I have to comeback later.

I close the door and begin to explore the building until I see a clearing.'Might be good for dancing.' As I reach the clearing I notice how peaceful it is. Too bad I'm wearing the school uniform or I would try to dance right now, but I don't want to ruin my new clothes with a bunch of slashes if I fumble a little with my blades.

I choose to sit there for about half an hour taking my swords from there cases and sharpening them so that when I can polish them they'll be in prime condition for dancing. It should be about time I head back to my room now. My roommate should be out of the shower by now.

Going back to my room I choose to knock to make sure I don't walk in on her changing. I may have been called dense but at least I have common sense.

"One moment please." a muffled voice from inside can be heard before the door opens and I see a girl with dark blue eyes and long black hair that is a little wet.

"Hello my name is Ashbell Ren, and I will be your roommate for the year." I say answering her questioning look while trying to not look below her face as her clothes are starting to stick to her.

"Very well, come in." she responds going back to what I would assume is her claim of the bed's, the one next the the window." My name is Shinonono Houki, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise. I hope there will not be any trouble this year." I say nervously as this is probably going to get more awkward as time goes on.

* * *

**A/N: I need help with the IS name for Ren as I can't find any that fit.**


	4. Personal IS

Ren Ashbell's personal IS. Just thought of a name will come in the next chapter, but leave a comment on how you feel about the unit.

Name: Tsuki-no-Hikari. Moon light.

One off ability: Shinkiro-no-genso. Mirage Illusions. Able to create light based doubles to confuse foe. Second shift allows the mirages to be able to deal damage.

Color scheme: Black and white.

Design: A full armor type like silver gospel. The helmet is all black except for the white streak where the eyes are and a white crystal for the sensors. The armor is mostly white with black edging the outside of the arms with the ring and pinkie fingers being black. Legs are the revers of the body armor. Think of the white knight, the Akatsubaki, and the Silver gospel with this color scheme.

Default

Design of the default form will be the same as Byakushiki as I'm to lazy to think of one. Weapon will be Kanshou and Bakuya.

First shift.

Weapons: Kanshou and Bakuya, twin short swords(Fate stay night reference). Leviathan, long flaming snake sword(Reference to Mahou shoujo Nanoha's Signam). Setsura claw for left hand with a railgun-like (able to use a single but powerful energy shot.), Gatling gun like (same as the other except for the Gatling the lasers become weaker but rapid fire.), and Rifle like (Like Cecilia's rifle but less powerful and able to shot a little more faster). Its form incorporates these weapons as left hand setsura claw and can shift between rifle, gatling and railgun, Kanshou and Bakuya on the leg units to strike for some surprises and able to launch the blade at the same time or separately to distract or damage foes, and in the right arm the Leviathan for close range combat. Wing units take the form of 6 energy swords that can be fired as a machine gun but costly in energy.(Wings are prototype fold-out armor.) Concussive guns in the form of sheaths on both hips.(Like Freedom gundams)

Abilities: Energy burst: Create a concussive blast.

Fold-out armor: Prototype that allow the armor to 'fold-out' and release energy from the spaces.

Leviathan: Able to increase its range by making it more whip like (Snake mode). Also can cause explosions on contact.(Dragon mode)

Magnet sway: Only effects Kanshou and Bakuya, is the initial skill available in default form. The blades will naturally be attracted to each other or if there separated from there owners will return on thought command or signal.

Ignition boost: High velocity charge.

Energy claw: Uses the Setsura system (prototype) as a melee weapon by flooding claw with energy.

Stand-by form: A ring on the middle finger of the left hand that is attached to a bracelet by ribbons. Ribbon color are black, white, and red.

Shield Energy reserves: around 800-1000 doesn't sound too bad. What do you think?

Second shift will be a later.


	5. Third dance

**I am not good at describing so if you need a visual please refer to the Infinite Stratos wiki website.**

**I just remember this from type moon. Overedge. Kanshou and Bakuya assume a long sword like extension as well as feather like blades extending from the hilt to about the mid-way point of the blade. Increases power at the coast of speed. Available only in second shift.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

After our introductions Shinonono-san began working out a schedule on uses of the facilities. When that was finished I asked her some questions about if she had any connections with Tabane Shinonono-san or if its just a coincidence. She seemed to not like this topic so I changed it to her hobbies.

"Well I practice Kendo and won the national tournament." She says sheepishly. "And you like to dance right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I respond with confusion. I don't think rumors travel this fast.

"Were in the same class. It's getting late, we should head to bed." she yawns as I nod. It's getting really late and I need to get up early.

**Next day in class**

"Today we will be going over the specifics of IS before..." *bell rings* "Well that will be all for now. Its time for lunch break." Yamada-sensei says with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Ashbell, come with me so I can give you your personal IS." Orimura-sensei states.

"Good. It wouldn't do to face my personal IS with a training model after all. This way it's fair." Alcott-san exclaims.

"You have a personal IS." I ask innocently.

"Of course. They are, after all for the elite of the elite."

"With Ashbell, its a special case. Now come on." Orimura-sensei cuts in to wrap this conversation up.

As I exit the classroom and follow sensei I could hear some of my classmates talking but nothing definitive. After we enter the teachers office and head to sensei's desk she hands me a bracelet with a red, white and black ribbon on it attached to a ring.

"This is your personal IS. Report to arena 3 were Yamada will teach you the basics of movement and some combat training."

"Thank you Orimura-sensei." I bow and head over to arena 3 to begin my training.

The training begins with the activation of my IS. Activating my IS, Tsuki-no-Hikari, felt very familiar almost like it was one of the blades I've used for years, like a part of my body itself. It was gray, though I think that's normal, and seem to be a full armor design. Checking the weapons I see two weapons, The Kanshou and Bakuya, a scaled versions of my family heirlooms.

I examine the two blades and notice that there are small differences between them. Oh well, its not like they could create an exact copy of them anyway. Giving a few practice swings to get the feel of the blades I feel the IS doing something.'What are you doing Hikari? Is there something wrong.' I think to myself. After all I may talk to my weapons sometimes but doing so here will make Yamada-sensei think I'm crazy.

As though responding to my thoughts Hikari show's a status screen, showing that it is optimizing to better fit me.'I see. Thank you and though we've only just meet let's work together to be able to do what we can, dear friend.'

Turning to Yamada-sensei after checking Tsuki-no-Hikari's standard movement's we begin the next test. Combat movements. And from the look in her eyes this may be tricky.

"I see that your handling the IS well. Your unit was made as a prototype for the gen 4 IS's." she states as she enters one of the French created training units, Rafael Revive. While the unit is well rounded it seems Yamada-sensei prefers range.

"Thank you, but Its more that Hikari is adapting to me to better operate." I smile." Prototype generation 4, huh? So I guess generation 3.5 or something." I continue jokingly.

"Yes I guess so. But from what you just said it sounds like you think that your IS can think." she answers with a bit of understandable confusion.

"I believe that all weapons have some form of sentience. By observing those who use them they can better ready themselves to better aid there owners. This is my belief as I have spent a good portion of my life surrounded by blades that it seems that they can talk to me sometimes. This is of course my view and should by no means influence yours." Stating my beliefs with a shrug.

"I see. So that is your view of things." a familiar voice makes itself known to us and we turn to see who it was.

"Shinonono-san? Is there something I can do for you?" I ask confused as to why she's here.

"I just came to see my roommates IS and see if see if you can back up your words." she exclaims as she sits down.

"I see. Well Yamada-sensei how about we get started on this training?" turning from my roommate to sensei.

"Yes we shall." she smiles and materializes a Rifle.

We start our mock battle by me cautiously advancing on sensei with my swords as she backs up to get a better shot. She fires and I choose to dodge like I always do, by a hairsbreadth. Choosing to break off I threw Kanshou in an arc as the white blade curve towards her. Confused for a moment she dodges back before seeing Kanshou's husband Bakuya flying strait at her.

Blocking the blade and firing at me I really lament not having a real range weapon right now, but with Kanshou coming back I should be able to defend myself better. I almost didn't notice the screen that Hikari shows me with the words 'Magnet sway'. I notice that Kanshou was arcing back to what seems to be sensei while Bakuya seems to be doing a double take and curves back towards her.

Taking this as Hikari's way of helping me I rush forward while sensei is trying to dodge the flying blades. Grabbing both I swing at her full force as the absolute shied should kick in if I do go though her shields. The recoil sent her back but by the display it seems her shields didn't take to big a hit.' Dang might need something stronger then these two.' I thought idly as sensei re-positions herself for a long range assault.

Not good, I'm not sure Hikari can handle being bombarded and these swords will do little good. I rush at her while throwing Bakuya down and Kanshou up. Seeing a small smirk on sensei's face tells me that she thinks this is the same as last time.'Okay Hikari, I don't know if this will work but its better to try. Let's do this!' In response Hikari finishes prep-work on what I was thinking of. Okay sensei you can dodge a blade in the air and in hand but how good are you in unarmed combat?

Rushing forward due to the Ignition boost I line up my strike, a right punch. Taken by surprise by the burst of speed and the attack of a fist, sensei tries to defend herself and deflects the initial attack to her right. In response to this I swing my left arm to try and catch her off guard only to miss again. It seems she has good response time and judgement. Continuing the unarmed assault of punches and kicks she finds an opening to break away, bringing her rifle up to an apparent checkmate only to have Bakuya slam into the rifle and Kanshou hit her gauntlet.

Taking advantage of her surprise in this I grab the swords and slam the edge against her, sending her plummeting to the ground. She uses her thrust to push herself away from crashing to the ground and changes her weapon to a grenade launcher. Dodging the explosive shells I find myself pressed for an opening to exploit as she also has a machine gun in her other hand to control my flight path.

'I need to get closer so I can use my swords but how?' Waiting for her to reload so I can rush in and strike, it seems the hit and run tactic is the way to go right now.' Man I really wish I had a range weapon on me right now.' Seeing her stop firing her grenade launcher I decide to play it safe by throwing Bakuya strait at her and Kanshou to the right. Flying towards the left side to trap her I ready an attack only to find a piece of her armor open and launch a missile at me.

With no time to dodge I try and block and hope the force isn't to bad. Taking the hit I notice that there was almost no impact but looking around I see only smoke. As it clears I notice that Hikari has changed forms. Its color has changed from gray to black and white, the design seems to have changed quite a bit. My left hand has turned in to a claw and I notice that the color of the last two fingers on both my hands are black instead of white. There seems to be some kind of skirt piece on my waist with six pointed edges. The legs seem straight and true only breaking into the knee and ankle joints. The feet seem to have high heels. The wing units have changed into sword shaped wings that seems like it is hiding something. My front is exposed with some armor around my waist and hips, and it seems my right arm's gauntlet reaches just shy of my shoulder and is a bit bulkier. I think the most striking feature is that it has a helmet unlike other IS's. The helm seems to have a cat motif with what look like pointy ears at the side.

Wondering what happened a screen appears and shows me that I have entered first shift, and that new weapons and abilities are available. Looking though the weapons a bit to see what I have I find a knew sword, Leviathan, and the left hand has changed a form of energy claw that's able to fire shots from long range. Leviathan seems to have the power Kanshou and Bakuya don't but is slower and the claw, Setsura, seems to be usable in unarmed combat as well as ranged combat.' Is this a gift from you Hikari? Thank you dear friend.'

Materializing Leviathan I look at my energy reserves and notice they are pretty low right now. The next blow will end it. Ready Hikari? Activating Ignition boost I rush sensei to try and end the fight using ether Leviathan or Setsura as she ready's her rifle. Seeing she has the range advantage I decide to fire Setsura and see what happens. To my surprise it ended in a draw as we are both shot out of the air.

Picking ourselves back up and returning Hikari to her standby form we walk over to the starting area.

"That was an exciting battle Ashbell-kun. You did quite well while in your default form though its too bad you ran out of energy at the end." Sensei smiles uncharacteristically confidante.

"Yeah, it was a good battle but there wasn't a lot I could do. There is only so much you can do with two short swords against a gun after all." I respond trying to catch my breath after the battle.

"That was a lot more then I thought it would be." Shinonono-san's voice reminds us that she was watching us the whole time.

"So do you think I'm just all talk now Shinonono-san?" teasing her with a straight face.

Turning a bit red she huffs and moves to leave the arena for class as we head to change and wipe away the sweat.

* * *

**A/N: The battle took about 10 to 15 minutes to occur. Now as for the armor the bottom half and helmet came from the White Knight, the wing units came from Akatsubaki, and the rest came from Silver gospel. Sorry if that paragraph is a bit unreadable. The next chapter will skip to the battle with Cecilia.**


	6. Fourth dance

**A/N: I have chosen to focus on this fic for a while. Please post a comment or review and tell me if I need to improve my writing for you to better enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Oc.**

* * *

The rest of the week before the match was pretty hectic with classes and training with [Hikari]. Houki-san asked if she could train with me and got authorization to use an [Uchigane]. I've leaned a lot about [Hikari] to such as the pulse cannons on my hips being able to stun or knock out a target or group, as well as the Setsura system being anti-energy to allow it to rip though barriers. It also seems the system allows for three modes of projectiles in a Gatling gun style, a rifle style, and what Hikari explained as a rail gun. The Leviathan also has some features such as it's [Snake mode] and [Dragon mode], that will make the sword extend or explode on contact respectively.

The [Snake mode] may not sound all to impressive but the length it can reach is insane. [Dragon mode] can deal a great deal of damage but it seems to cause some recoil. There's also the 'Battle skirt', as Houki-san dubs it, seems to be the shield generators for [Hikari]. Though there aesthetics seemed to be funny for her.

Currently I'm waiting in the hanger for the match to start with Houki-san. The training she provided was essential to help improve my skills as a pilot.

"Well seems to be time to go. I'll see ya later Houki-san." I say after checking the time [Hikari] provided me.

"... Yeah. Go out there and win." she smiles sincerely.

The hanger doors open when I activate [Hikari] and get ready to go. I see my opponent in the air, rifle in hand, and go to face her while [Hikari] analyzes the data of [Blue Tears].

"My, my, so you didn't run." Alcott-san smirks "I appreciate the effort of exposing yourself as a miserable loser. Apologize here and I might forgive you."

"And why should I apologize when your clearly in the wrong here. You should learn that the world doesn't just revolve around you." I respond and deploy Leviathan.

"A pity. Then this is good bye!" Taking aim and firing at me I lift my left hand and deployed Setsura's barrier, completely nullifying it.

Rushing forward I swing Leviathan at her as she backs away from it and fire once more. I bring up my sword to defend against it by slicing at it. Seeing as she's a range type I fire Setsura and the sheath at the same time and catch her off guard as she only had enough time to dodge from two of the shots, but the last one hit her barrier.

"Hmph... so you have range options. So what? My [Blue Tears] is superior in range to your machine!" she shouts as she spreads four pieces of her armor.

I choose to observe as these pieces begin to circle me when I get hit from behind. Turning I see it was one of the pieces there. [Hikari] brought up a screen that tells me that these are mobile laser turrets that seems to be controlled mentally by Alcott-san.

Activating Leviathan's [Snake mode], I swing my sword as it stretches beyond its previous lengths to strike that which dared attacked its master.

"Wha-" was all she could say as the sword destroyed the four turrets in one try. With those out of the way I swing my sword at her to constrict her or at least limit her movements.

By backing away immediately and firing her beam rifle at the blade she narrowly avoided the strike. Returning Leviathan to normal I charge forward ready to strike.

"Unfortunately for you [Blue Tears] has six armaments!" as she says this something in her 'skirt' reveals itself as two tubes.

From these tubes missiles were fired from it causing me to stop and try to avoid them with some success. I was able to dodge them but it seems there guided missiles and will chase me down if necessary. As if sensing danger the wing units open up, much to my and Alcott-san's surprise and fires energy pellets at the missile destroying them.

'So this is what you were hiding [Hikari]?' were my thoughts before being addressed.

"Impossible!? Fold-out armor!? But those are still in the experimental phase!" She shouts utterly shocked at the reveal of a new armor type.

"Well, this is a generation four prototype. Though I wasn't expecting it, it is a nice addition." was my response as I examined the wings to see a faint trace of energy in between the armor.' You are just full of surprises aren't you [Hikari]?'

"?! A gen. four prototype?! Why would someone give that to you of all people?!" she screeches in disbelief.

"Whatever the case may be, I believe we should end this battle." launching myself at her with the newly discovered fold-out wings I swung my blade at her and start trying to chip her shields away.

"!" Responding to my sudden charge, she fires her rifle in an attempt to push me back and let her gain some space. When something hits my shield on my right side I stop and turn to look. It seems I didn't get them all as there were two of them flying around to encircle me.

'I see. So if I turn my focus on her the turrets will attack, but if I turn my attention to the turrets then you just shot me, is that it?'

Looking at my shield energy I see that I have 300/1000 left. Too many more hits and it won't be good. So instead of focusing on one or the other how about I hit them all?

[Hikari] Responding to this thought opens all wing units and fires all around causing the sky to be blanketed by bluish-white orbs. Noticing some shots missed Alcott-san fires from behind the smoke. Raising Setsura's shield I try to defend myself.'Hmmm... hadn't noticed this before but it seems the Setsura system uses the barrier energy as a means to operate.

Using Ignition boost I swing my sword down to end this as she closes her eyes and lifts her arms to defend. Until a loud siren and an announcement is made.

"[Match set. Winner: Cecilia Alcott!]"

Stopping my sword I looked at my shield energy.0/1000. Guess I should be more careful with Setsura. Oh well.

"Eh?" stunned at the revelation that she won that was all she could utter out.

"Well, looks like I lost. I'll admit it was a lot of fun. Oh... right. Houki-san is going to kill me for losing." I tell her muttering the last part.

We return to our respective pits and I see Houki-san, face filled with rage with a wooden sword in hand. This will not be pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading Mystic Waltz thus far. I have chosen to focus on this fanfic because the media for it is more readily available the HS DXD.**

**Apologies**** if this chapter wasn't up to par like the last one was. Thank you for reading and I hope you read the next chapter.**


End file.
